Cocamidopropyl hydroxysultaine, also known chemically as 3-[(3-cocoamidopropyl)dimethylammonio]-2-hydroxypropanesulfonate, is the adopted name of the Cosmetic, Toiletry and Fragrance Association (CFTA) for the zwitterion (inner salt) conforming to the formula: ##STR1## wherein R--CO-- represents the coconut acid radical. It is an amphoteric surfactant recommended for use in cosmetics and toiletries including, among others, as a base in hair conditioning shampoos. For example, in the April, 1980 product information bulletin supplied by Lonza Inc. of Fair Lawn, N.J. on its trademark brand of cocamidopropyl hydroxysultaine, "Lonzaine CS", the specific use of this component in conditioning shampoos is described and exemplified. Similar application in conditioning shampoos is also described and exemplified by the Miranol Chemical Company, Inc. of Irvington, N.J. in the product information bulletin on its trademark brand of cocamido-propyl hydroxysultaine, "Mirataine CBS".
The present invention resides in improved compositions useful for shampooing, cleaning and conditioning hair, preferably for oily hair, which contain, in addition to said cocamidopropyl hydroxysultaine, a quaternary halide salt of an N,N,N-trialkylaminoalkylene gluconamide.